Dollhouse
by queenundertaker
Summary: Madara is feeling trapped. What will happen when everything changes for him? Will contain violence, vulgar language, and possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dear readers! I decided that this story needed a big rewrite before continuing it. It is just so bad that I can't even believe that I posted it. The plot will remain untouched, but a few things might be changed. I would suggest rereading. **

* * *

"Mother.." Madara whispered as he narrowed his onyx eyes to keep the tears from flowing down his cheeks. His mother was laying on the couch with one arm over her stomach and the other falling from the couch towards an empty bottle. He tiptoed over towards her, trying to remain quiet so that she would not wake. His nose wrinkled at the foul smelling liquid and he picked it up, placing it upright on the table beside the couch. He reached over her and pulled the blanket down to cover his mother up.

He peered inside his father's room from an angle that he wouldn't be noticed from. He was laying on top of the woman who his mother just referred to as his father's whore. He didn't know the woman's actual name, so he also just thought of her as his father's whore. It wasn't a difficult task to know when she was here, as the smell of liquor wafted up to his nose at her arrival and the sounds of lovemaking echoed around the large, empty house.

He turned and left the living room after covering his mother to check on his younger brother. It wasn't as if his parents ever kept an eye on him. He was less of an older brother and more of a father figure to Izuna, and he knew it. Once Izuna had told him this himself, but he warned his younger brother to hold his tongue in front of father. He could hear the shuffling of feet from outside of the door, so he knocked and walked inside. "Izuna, what are you doing? You should get some rest."

Izuna was peering out of the window, and he did not turn around when Madara walked in. "Father is.. I can hear him. And I don't like the way how that woman looks at me. It sends chills down my back, nii-san!"

Madara shut the door gently behind him and made his way over to his younger brother and began to console him. "There is no reason to fear her. She cannot touch you. I won't let her."

Izuna turned only his head, betraying the tears forming in his eyes. "I trust you, but nii-san, I wish she wasn't here. She's ruining everything!"

Madara shook his head and placed a hand on Izuna's shoulder. "I know. But it is not our place to tell father who and who not to bring into his home."

Izuna shook off Madara's hand and shut his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them, he looked up at his brother through his eyelashes. "Would you say with me tonight? Please?"

Madara hesitated before shaking his head 'no'. "You know well that I'm not allowed to. Father doesn't wish for me to baby you."

"I don't care! I just want someone with me. I don't want to be alone while she is here. I won't be able to fall asleep knowing that she's even in the house," Izuna objected. His lip was quivering and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Madara shushed his yelling before giving in. "Okay, Izu. I'll stay. But only for tonight." Izuna didn't answer, he just wrapped his arms around him tightly. He did the same before they separated.

Madara lifted the sheets from his brother's bed and crawled inside with Izuna. He didn't object as his younger sibling snuggled up to him. He couldn't. He had done the same to his older brothers when he was frightened as a child. The previous time that he had agreed to stay with his brother, they both received an hour lecture about how Uchihas were supposed to be invincible with little emotion. Emotion weakened a person, so they needed to abandon them. Personally, he disagreed with his father on that subject. Without emotion, there would be no progress. He felt that he grew stronger from past occurrences and that they guided him to make better choices.

The next morning, he did not wake to the sun's rays falling over his face. He woke up to his brother whimpering and his father red in the face. He scrambled out of the bed and onto his feet. "What do you think you're doing?! You do not _coddle _your brother! He'll turn into a-"

His mother stumbled into the room, obviously just woken up from her slumber. His interupted him before he could finish. "Tajima, that's enough."

Tajima turned to her and snapped. "Do you want a _faggot_ for a son?"

His mother frowned and her eyes turned cold. "That is quite enough, Tajima! Do not speak your crude words in front of the children! There is no need for it!"

Tajima just snorted and stepped aside. His left the room and stomped down the hall. Their mother's eyes turned into a softer expression as she faced her boys. "Why don't you clean up? I am going to visit your aunt today. You should come with me; she has been wanted to see her nephews for a while now."

Madara dipped his head. "I cannot. I have to train with father today. But you and Izuna should get out of the house."

His mother's facial expressions tensed and her eyebrows creased together. "You train everyday. You are going to wear yourself out. Why not take a break today? It is only for today."

Madara almost considered the offer but rejected it. "I can't. Please tell auntie that I said hello and that I will visit soon." It wasn't that he didn't enjoy visiting, but the last time Tajima beat him with a belt. It wasn't worth being in pain for a whole week.

He backed out of Izuna's room and walked over to his own. He unfastened his clothes and allowed them to drop from his shoulders and hips, leaving him just in his briefs. His opened his closet and was about to dress in his clothes meant for training but his father walked inside. "I have a meeting to attend. It was a last minute affair. We will train tomorrow."

He dipped his head respectively. "Yes, father, I understand." He changed outfits so that he was dressed in his casual wear. If he wanted to, he still had enough time that he could catch up to his mother and Izuna. However, he didn't want to upset his mother. He already knew that he was lying, and he didn't want to upset his mother any further. He ran a hand through his hair and waited until he heard the door shut downstairs.

Madara needed to time to decide on what he would be doing today. He already had a plan. He pulled a satchel from under his bed and started to stuff it with a few books, scrolls, and a pocket watch. He was going to go to his hideaway- his own secret spot in the forest. He shuffled around his room, gathering a few other items before shutting his door and scrambling down the stairs. His mother had obviously already made dinner this morning. He picked up a rice ball and started nibbling on it. He headed out of the side door and turned towards the direction of the forest. It was about a thirty minute walk from here, but it was completely worth it.

When Madara finally arrived in front of the forest, he checked that no one was watching him. When he was certain, he entered and walked under the shade provided by the trees. Once when he was much younger, he ran away. He had hidden himself in the shelter of the forest. His freedom lasted for three days before his father found and punished him for leaving. Needless to say, he had a difficult time sitting for the following days.

He gently touched the bark of the familiar trees and found the marks he was looking for. He could never be too careful, so he had marked the path by cutting into the trees to make sure that he was heading in the right direction. He had grown up in this forest, so he had never gotten lost before, but it was best to not try his luck. He followed the trail until he found what he was looking for.

It was a grove. Trees surrounded the perimeter, but it was clear in this one spot. At the right time of the year, when the flowers bloomed, it was even more beautiful. But it was started to turn cold, and the leaves were falling from the branches, littering the ground below. Several large stones were scattered and if you listened carefully, you could hear the splashing of the creek against the rocks a little up ahead.

He walked over to a stone near the opposite side of the grove and sat his satchel down. He sat down, leaning his back against the support of the stone. He opened his bag, pulled out a book, and began to read.

The peace lasted for an hour. Twigs snapped and leaves crunched, snapping him from his reading. He shut the book and shoved it into his satchel. He yanked the strap of the satchel of his head and pushed himself to his feet. He retreated to an extra wide tree and hid behind it, waiting to see who was approaching.

Madara willed his heart to stop pounding as a huge group of men came into sight. They were dressed in battle wear with weapons attached to their hips. "Today will be a victory for the Senju. We have the surprise tactic to our advantage. We will strike the Uchiha down!" He couldn't see enough to know who it was, but he had his suspicions.

Deciding to wait no longer, he started backing away. He stepped on a twig and tensed up, waiting for himself to be spotted. When no one noticed him, he silently thanked kami before turning and running. He had to warn everyone- they were in danger!

He fastened his pace and even when his chest started to burn, he didn't slow down. It would take fifteen minutes to reach his father if he continued at this pace, and that was the best he could do. He just prayed that he would be swift enough.

Once he entered the village, he didn't slow down until he skidded to a stop in front of the woman's home. He knocked viciously at the door and his father opened the door. "Father, the Senju are coming! I seen them, they're going to attack within the next fifteen minutes."

Tajima's eyes turned cold as he placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "I want you to fetch your mother and brother. Take them to our hide out. I do not want you on the battle field. Not today."

"But father, I could help," Madara started. His father tightened his grip on his shoulder until he cried out.

"You _will_ obey me. So help me if you do not! Now go!" Tajima said. He released his grip on Madara, who stumbled backwards and held his shoulder with one of his hands. He tried to meet his father's gaze but ended up with a door in his face.

Madara turned towards the direction of his aunt's house and started running again, even though he was still winded from running all the way here. Whenever he seen one of the villagers, he barked at them to go to their hideouts under their homes. After the last attack that claimed his elder brothers, everyone had constructed a "safe-house" to store family, valuables, and food in case of an attack. They even had drills once a season so that there would be no surprise.

Once he reached his aunt's home, he seen his mother and Izuna outside with his aunt. "Mother! Izuna! Come, there is no time. Auntie, you must go into your hideout now! The Senju are approaching."

His mother's eyes held determination in them as she pushed herself onto her feet. "Izuna, come. We must take our leave." Their aunt fled inside her home to prepare herself and Madara left with his mother and Izuna. Their hideout was in the middle of town. As he heard battle cries not too far from them, he urged them to hurry. When he did, however, he noticed something different in his mother. Her belly was swollen, and she was wobbling on her face. Why hadn't he noticed before?

A kunai whizzed beside his ear, and he turned around to face his opponents. "Go. I will catch up," Madara instructed. Two Senju were in front of him. One with spiked up white-silver hair and the other with long, straight brown hair. "I have no time for you. Do not engage with me, Senju-scum!"

"On the contrary, Madara Uchiha, I have all the time for you," the brunet said. "I am Hashirama Senju." Madara's eyes sparked with realization. He remembered him. This was the boy he met in the forest so many years ago.

Madara's eyes flashed red with his sharingan. "Forgive me, Hashirama Senju. I have no time for you." He turned and fled, ready to find his mother. He was was currently unarmed and no threat other than his sharingan, so he could not hope to defeat Butsuma's two sons.


	2. Chapter 2

Madara could feel them following behind him, despite leading them off in another direction in an attempt to lose them. He felt the anger rise in his chest as he skidded into a stop. He turned to face them. At least he led them away from his mother and Izuna. If he got injured, he had still led them away. Both brothers came into view as Madara waited. "Why do you pursue me? I only wish to keep harm away from my mother and little brother."

"You are our target. Not them," Hashirama said. A look of shock passed through his eyes before his eyes hardened and he took up a battle stance. "There is no need to spill blood if you surrender, Madara Uchiha."

"I will not surrender to a Senju!" Madara hissed as he used his Fire Ball jutsu. His sharingan flared, waiting for their next move. The silver-haired one, Tobirama if he recalled, started engaging him in close combat, skillfully avoiding his gaze. As he was pushed backwards, he was surprised when he felt something restraining his legs. As he peered down, he recognized it as wood. It started to quickly restrain his arms and waist and finally his neck so that he couldn't move an inch.

"That was a simple strategy. I'm surprised that it worked so well," Hashirama commented as he walked closer to Madara. He pulled out a long strip of cloth and used his hands to feel where he placed it as he secured it around Madara's eyes.

"If you wish to kill me, then kill me! Do not humiliate me, you coward!" Madara snapped, preparing for the worst.

"You are not dying today. Unless you so wish it, but I would not suggest it less you want your brother to take your place," Hashirama threatened, sending a shiver down his back. Madara opened his mouth to make a remark before thinking better of it. He shut his mouth and waited.

For the first time since he was a child, he felt completely helpless. Was this how his brothers felt when the Senju tortured them? Or perhaps they were much braver than him. Perhaps they looked straight ahead without a cloud of fear hovering around them. He felt a stinging pinch on his forearm. A surprised cry escaped his mouth as he felt the effects almost immediately. "What did you inject into me?!"

"Relax. It's just going to knock you out for a little while," Hashirama soothed. He could feel a hand near his cheek, moving strands of hair away from his face. He could feel his entire body weakening as the serum entered his bloodstream. His eyes started to droop and his muscles involuntarily started relaxing. There wasn't any reason to fight it, so he just gave in. It wasn't like he was able to go anywhere at the moment. He let slumber take over him.

When he stirred, his arms were tied behind his back and his right cheek was pressed against the stone flooring. "Have you waken up, then?" Madara shifted so that he was facing the Senju. He groaned as he was pulled onto his knees. A hand moved the blindfold covering his eyes, and he let out a sharp cry. His mother and Izuna were lying in front of him. They weren't moving.

"Mother! Izuna! No!" Madara started to scream and fight against his restraints. Butsuma took him by his hair and jerked his head back so that his head was looking straight ahead. He took Madara by the chin.

"Do you see them? It's a shame you didn't see their deaths," Butsuma said. Madara felt tears forming and starting to fall down his cheeks.

"Why did you kill them? They were no threat to you," Madara said as a sob escaped his throat. He shut his eyes so that he wouldn't have to look at them.

"They were in my way," Butsuma said. He moved his hand to Madara's cheek and his thumb rubbed in small circles. "But I have a use for you. You only need to be honest with me."

Madara shifted away from him. "Get your hands off of me!" He started to shake. Whether it was fear or anger or mixture of the two, he couldn't tell. He opened his eyes as tears started dripping down his face. He didn't hold them back. What was the use? He was already in the damn Senju's grasp. What more could he do?

"I wonder if you remember your brothers," Butsuma commented. He started to stroke the Uchiha's long, silk hair. "They were fighters. I was impressed by their determination. Even as they waited for death, not once did they beg nor cry." Madara's lip started quivering and he struggled to move away. "You, on the other hand, are not the fighting type, are you?"

"You make wrong assumptions about me," Madara said. He squeezed his eyes shut again to avoid looking at the two corpses in front of him. He couldn't bare it.

"You, however, are quite the beauty to behold. I realized it when I released you as a child, and I realize now just how correct I am. You, Madara Uchiha, are going to be useful indeed," Butsuma said. He stood up, pulling the Uchiha to his feet with him.

"Do not treat me like some whore! I am Madara Uchiha- heir to the Uchiha clan!" Madara retorted. Butsuma glanced upon him, obviously amused by his response. He thoughtlessly wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Is that so? What an endearing thought," Butsuma started. His hand started to twist painfully in Madara's hair, jerking him into arching his back. Before the Uchiha could respond, he continued. "Your father has retreated for now. The Uchiha village is taken over. What could I possibly do with you?"

"You will do what you see fit and nothing else," Madara replied offhandedly. "Whatever you vile Senju will do, you will make an example out of me. Or am I wrong?" He didn't fear death. He was no longer a child who was able to fear things such as death.

"You are certainly not wrong. How should I start, I wonder? Perhaps I could allow my men to enjoy themselves with you," Butsuma moved his hand down to sit on Madara's waist. "Or perhaps I will just leave to the nearest village and sell you. There is not a worser fate than that for an Uchiha."

"You will do what you wish. I will not play this game with you," Madara said. A second barely passed before he felt the white-hot sting across his face, sending him tumbling down to the floor. He felt warm liquid dribbling down his chin.

"Do not get smart with me! I will not take such insolence from you!" Butsuma said. He kicked him just below his ribs and a cry erupted from his mouth.

"How far you have fallen that you would kick a tied up foe," Madara spat the blood from his mouth. He was yanked back on his feet and Butsuma moved his mouth close to Madara's ear.

"I have fallen none. But that matters not. It's time to say 'Good night'," Butsuma said. He pulled a syringe similar to what Hashirama used on him earlier. He pushed Madara against the wall and pushed down his sleeve, exposing his shoulder. He pushed the needle inside him and injected the serum. He pulled it out and tossed it aside. Madara started slipping down the wall with his eyes starting to close.

"You're going to regret it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Madara came to, all he could feel was his sore limbs and cloth over his eyes. He tried to focus using the rest of his senses to tell him where he was. The ground below him was cool and hard- most likely made of stone along with the wall his shackles was attached to. He could hear a dripping faucet that seemed to be no further than a few feet away from him. The air tasted musty like it hadn't been aired out in a long while. There was no doubt that he was in a prison cell.

He sneezed and started wriggling the shackles around. They were secured tightly around his wrists and held them above his head. He gave a few jerks to test how durable they were. To his displeasure, it seemed that they were able to do their job well enough. His legs were not restrained but they were numb from sitting in this position for who knows how long. He wriggled his toes in an attempt to gain feeling in his feet.

Within moments, he heard a door screech open and footsteps approaching. Another screech sounded, this time it seemed to be only a few feet away from him. He felt a hand near his face and he jerked away from the touch. "So you are awake, then. Relax. I'm just taking off the blindfold."

It was Hashirama. He recognized the voice from earlier. Madara didn't relax but he didn't move away as he felt the hand move around his head to untie the cloth. As it was removed, he shut an eye as they adjusted to the difference in light. Hashirama tossed the cloth to the side. "If I were to unshackle you, you wouldn't run, would you?"

"If I were to kill you, you wouldn't move, would you?" Madara retorted. He waited a few long moments before shaking his head. "I will not run." Hashirama holds his gaze for a minute before pulling out a key and unlocking the shackles. Madara pulled his arms down and told hold of his sore shoulder, rolling it to ease the pain.

Madara finally decided to take in his surroundings. The leaking sink was about five feet in front of him. A toilet was beside it. The only thing else in the cell was a bed that looked as if it had seen better days. "What now?"

Hashirama pocketed the key and shrugged. "You're going to be moved out of here within the next few minutes." He took out a bottle of water and handed it to him. "Drink. You have been out of it for a whole night." Madara suspiciously eyed the water and shook it. "It's not poisoned."

Madara opened it and took a cautious sip. Then another. Hashirama took a seat on the bed while he waited. Once the bottle was empty, Madara set it aside. "I know I'm in the village's prison. Why?"

"Because woman and children are still here, and we have no reason to harm them. As for you, I do not know why father is keeping you alive," Hashirama admitted. "Other than for questioning in any case. But it's time to move you." Hashirama moved back over to him and pulled out a short piece of rope. "I have to tie your hands up, but I will untie you when we get there."

Madara held out of hands and allowed Hashirama to tie them together. There was no use in fighting it. "Where are you taking me? There are no other cells other than here."

"To what I'm assuming is your home. Seals have been placed on the outside, so you will be unable to leave. Only a Senju directly related to father or father himself will be able to come inside," Hashirama said. He finished tying the rope around his wrists and helped the Uchiha up to his feet. 

"How does that work?" Madara asked. He had never heard of a seal working like that before. Hashirama led him out of the cell.

"The seals are infused with his blood. The Uzumaki clan help come up with the seal. I do not know what else makes up the seal or how to make one," Hashirama said. He led Madara up the stairs. "Once we are out of here, do not speak until we reach where you live. I don't want you to be beaten."

"Beaten for speaking?" Madara said. He snorted and didn't say anything else. Hashirama led him in the direction of his house. He could make out a few of the villagers. The air around the village seemed completely gone. There was no small talk and even the toddlers wrapped in their mothers' arms didn't dare babble.

His aunt was near her garden with her youngest son. His cousin was a year or two younger than Izuna. He had never been outspoken and always seemed to hide behind his mother and father. Madara watched him shake his mother's skirt and point in his direction. His aunt looked tired at first before she made eye contact with him. Even from several yards away, he could see the relief in her eyes. Madara did not speak but he dipped his head and continued looking on wards as Hashirama guided him in the general direction of his home.

As they were a few feet from the fence surrounding his home, his breath got caught in his throat. Izuna and his mother were not here, nor would they ever be again. Madara stumbled as Hashirama pushed him towards the steps. He climbed them and hesitantly walked inside, knowing that he wouldn't be able to leave. Hashirama followed behind him and took out a kunai and cut them off of him.

Madara rubbed his wrists and turned to face Hashirama. Despite how much his hair was grown out and how he was at least two feet taller, he could tell by looking at his face that this was the boy he met so long ago. He turned away and shut his eyes. "And now?"

"And now I have to stay with you," Hashirama said. Madara's face turned red and his eyes snapped open.

"I must have heard wrong. Could you repeat that?" Madara said, almost in a growl.

"I said that I have to stay. It's an order," Hashirama said evenly. He met the Uchiha's gaze calmly and watched as Madara tried to contain himself.

"You damn Senjus! How dare you come into _my_ village, hurt _my_ people, and think that you can come and go as you please!" Madara spat. "My family is gone! My people are suffering! What more do you want?"

"Calm down!" Hashirama said with his hands out in front of him.

"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to _calm down_? Why don't you and your clan get the hell out of my village! Then I'll _calm down_!" Madara said. He looked up at him and his fists were clenched by his sides.

"Madara, please calm down. No more blood needs to be spilled. So why don't you just calm down?" Hashirama said. He placed his hands on Madara's shoulders, who just shrugged away from him.

A knock sounded at the door and Butsuma walked inside. He took a few strides over to them before backhanding Madara, sending him falling to the floor. "You cannot be kind with him, Hashirama. He will never learn his place. If he goes against you," Butsuma kicked him for emphasis, "You must show him his place." He landed a few more kicks and yanked him up by his hair.

"Father, he's barely grown. I'm sure that there's no need to be so rough with him," Hashirama said. Madara sneered at him and twisted, trying to loosen Butsuma's grip.

"He is two years your junior. He is no child. He is also no ordinary Uchiha. If the women and children see him act out, what do you think will happen? He is the heir; they will follow his lead," Butsuma said, slamming him up against a wall. "We worked hard to invade this village. We will not lose what has been accomplished because of him!"

Madara barely had time to register what was said before he was shoved back onto the floor with Butsuma's boot holding him down by his chest. He coughed and felt his split lip opening again. The boot restricted his breathing and he tried to move him unsuccessfully, only resulting in his lungs starting to ache.

"Father, he can't breathe. You're going to hurt him," Hashirama said. Butsuma pressed down harder with his boot.

"Then he will beg," Butsuma said. He sneered down at Madara, who's face was turning red from struggling to gain access to air. A few minutes passed and he bared down harder, ripping a cry him his throat.

"G-get off! I c-can't breathe! Please," Madara rasped, finally giving in. Butsuma tilted his head, seemingly in thought before removing his foot. Madara sat up and started to cough as oxygen started to refill his lungs. His chest heaved as he turned his head away, ashamed that he couldn't do more to protect himself.

"Madara Uchiha, you will learn your place. If not, then I fear for your safety. There is no place for adolescent stubbornness," Butsuma said. At that, Madara's eyes rolled and he fell on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is very short, and for that, I apologize. The original was short as well, so I couldn't do much about it. But it is worth the read just for the laugh it might bring. So behold the "kitchen scene". **

**Chapter 4**

When the sun's rays started hitting his sore face, Madara started to rise out of his bed. He blanket fell from his shoulders. Had it just been a dream then? As he rose to his feet, his sore ribs told him that it had not been a nightmare. He walked over to the mirror in the corner of his room and pulled up his shirt, inspecting the bruise. It covered the entire left side of his rib and a bruise the shape of a boot was across his chest. A thin trail of blood had drizzled down from his split lip and his right cheek had a dark blue hand print across it.

Madara touched his reflection in the mirror before dropping his shirt back into place. A knock sounded at the door before Hashirama walked inside. "What are doing?" Madara muttered, not turning around to look at him.

"I came to help you out. Allow me to heal at least some of your injuries," Hashirama said. He walked over to Madara in long, slow strides.

"Leave, Senju. I do not need your help," Madara hissed. His entire body tensed up and waited to be back handed.

"Are you sure? You seem to be in pain. It won't take long," Hashirama tried. He watched Madara stiffly shake his head. "I'm not going to hit you."

Madara didn't move. He looked at Hashirama's reflection in the mirror, searching for signs that he was about to strike. "Why not? It would surely impress your father, wouldn't it?" Madara said bitterly.

"I'm not out to impress my father. May I heal you now?" Hashirama asked. When Madara didn't reply, he figured that was the best response he would probably get. He stepped up to him and placed his hand on top of his cheek as it glowed with a green aura. The bruise immediately started to heal. He moved to his lip and Madara slowly started to loosen up. "I would like to look at your ribs. Could you take your top off?"

Madara moved a hand to the sash holding his top together and unbuttoned it, letting it slip down his shoulders and onto the floor. He turned around to face the Senju directly. Hashirama placed his hands on the bruise and started healing the huge bruise. "This is going to take a few days to heal even with medical jutsu. You will be sore," he said, removing his hands.

"I figured that I would be," Madara muttered. He bent over and picked up his discarded top and slipped his arms into it. He wrapped the sash loosely around his waist. He side stepped around Hashirama and left his room.

Madara walked into the kitchen and recalled the steps to make tea. His mother always did something special to her's, but he couldn't recall what she did. He never really paid attention when she cooked. It was Izuna who always watched her cook, and he was in turn the better cook between the two of them.

He stood on his tip toes and started digging in the top cabinet. He had no idea why the cabinets were so high in this house. He knew that he was somewhat shorter than his father. He took a lot after his mother. He was almost identical to her, in fact. He had her unruly hair, moderate stature, and their heights were the exact same. The only thing he took from his father was his face shape. Other than that, though, he looked nothing like him other than the usual Uchiha characteristics.

Madara stopped messing in the cabinets long enough to start boiling water. He grumbled as he started to climb on top of the counters in order to reach the jar of tea leaves. He jumped down from the top of the counter and in doing so, knocking the boiling water. It splashed on his hand, causing him to curse and drop the jar of tea leaves. The glass shattered.

At the sound of the glass, Hashirama peeked inside the kitchen curiously. He stifled an amused laugh at how clumsy Madara was and walked over to him. "Allow me to help you, Madara."

Madara turned his head around, startled. He hadn't noticed the Senju approaching behind him. "I have it under control," he muttered.

Hashirama raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "You need to get your hand under water to prevent the burn from progressing," he said. He pulled Madara to his feet and lifted him up, setting him on the counter next to the sink.

"I'm not a doll that you can just move around, Senju!" Madara said. His face turned red in embarrassment. It hurt his ego to be seen looking like an idiot.

"Of course you're not. Dolls don't complain so much," Hashirama teased. He turned the facet and waited for the water temperature to turn neutral before guiding the Uchiha's hand under the slow stream of water.

Hashirama turned to the broken jar and scattered leaves. He picked up the leaves one by one and put them into an empty cup before sweeping the glass up. "I'll make your tea for you, so just wait and let the water do it's job."

Madara grumbled under his breath about how he could do it himself but didn't say no. He watched the Senju pour the water into a cup and add the leaves. "You can turn the water off now," Hashirama said, not looking towards him. He turned his body and turned the water off before sliding off the counter top.

Hashirama slid the glass over to him and turned the stove off. "Be careful. It's hot, ya know." Madara turned red in the face before taking a sip.

"There are many utensils in the kitchen. I would be weary if I were you, Hashirama Senju," Madara said.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to warn you. There is attempted rape in this chapter. I've marked where it begins so you don't have to read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It had been about two weeks now since Madara had been forced to stay in his house. Not that the situation was any better. Today Butsuma wanted to bring him in for questioning about something or another. Not that he would be able to provide much information, nor would he even if he did know anything.

He stripped and turned on the shower. His ribs were more prominent now. He had never been on the heavy side, as he had always stayed slim because of his training. But for the last two weeks, he really hadn't been eating as well as he should be. His schedule usually consisted of him sleeping the day away with very little in between sleeping.

Once his mother had mentioned to him that his aunt had done the same when her husband didn't come back from a battle. However, his mother had been there to help her through it. He refused to believe even for a second that there was anything wrong with him. After all, he wasn't his aunt, right?

After the time in the kitchen, he had made it clear to Hashirama that he needed space. He was even nice about it. If he had to stay here, then Madara needed his boundaries. He was never a people person to begin with. Even Izuna, his little brother, had known that Madara need space. And plenty of it.

He felt the water pour over his hair and shoulders, then down his back. He took soap and started washing his hair. He wasn't cleaning up because of the questioning, he was cleaning up because what if the villagers seen him? If he looked like he had given up, what hope would they have? After all, he was technically the Uchiha heir.

He rinsed off and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up a hair brush. He began brushing his long locks so that they would at least be some what tame. If he got knots in his hair, it was near impossible to get them out because of how thick and untameable his hair was. He pushed himself up and started back to his bedroom.

All the sudden, he felt dizzy. It hit him quick and sent him falling into the floor. He groaned and placed his head between his knees. Madara took a deep breathe and forced himself up, clutching on to the walls. He took a few steps forward before his eyes rolling back and fell to the ground.

Hashirama heard a loud thump from upstairs, so he started up the steps. "Madara-kun, are you-" he started. He noticed him on the floor. He walked over and bent over. He picked Madara up and carried him into his room. Madara stirred awake and opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"You passed out. It could be due to stress. Actually, that's the most likely reason."

Hashirama placed him down on his bed. "I'm staying here, and there's no questioning it. What if you pass out again?"

"I'm not some damsel in distress, dumb ass! Nor am I dressed, so get out!"

"I'll turn around."

"The hell you will! Get out!"

"No. You don't get a choice right now. What if you get hurt?"

Madara rolled his eyes as he stood up. "My world isn't spinning anymore, so get out, Senju."

"Don't fight with me over this. You won't win this time."

"Fuck off, Senju!" he hissed. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his casual outfit and started dressing himself.

"You know, I really don't like having to hover over you. Unfortunately, that's my job. Can't we just get along?"

"...I want to know something. I know that you've been updated. I've seen you hold letters. Where is my father?"

"Tajima is... Well, in all fairness, this is the reason you're being watched. I shouldn't tell you, but I will. He's gone into hiding with many men. You're the leverage."

"This is humorous," Madara muttered bitterly. He finished dressing and turned to face him. "Do you honestly think for one second that Tajima cares of his sons? If you do, you're a fool."

"You're the heir, Madara Uchiha. Of course he does. Who else would take over after he's gone?"

"That matters not to him. Father's whore might have been a better hostage than I. My mother as well. But Izuna and I were never favored."

"I suggest you not bring this up. I don't want you to die just yet."

"Then this is my leverage, I suppose. What a twist."

Madara's vision blurred as he tumbled forward, landing on the floor. "I told you to not argue with me. See why?" Hashirama scooped him up and placed him on his bed. "Stay here. Rest. I'll come back when it's time to leave. It's still early."

Several hours later, Hashirama walked in with a plate of food. "Here. Eat, and then we can leave."

Madara picked at the food. It was miso soup, a rice ball, and a boiled egg with tea to drink. He finished it quickly and stood on his feet. "I'm done."

"Come on, then. The barrier is down already. I'm sorry to have to do this, but I have to tie your hands. It's precautionary." Madara sneered at him and held out his hands.

"What, you couldn't handle me not tied up?" Hashirama tied the rope around Madara's hands, but made sure to not tie it too tightly.

Hashirama pulled him out of his room by his shoulders. When they were in front of the door, Madara stepped outside and let out a sigh of relief. It felt nice to be out of the house. He did notice that the air was slightly cooler than the last time he was out. The other difference was that he saw none of the villagers outside of their homes. Not even his aunt, whose garden supplied half the village with fresh food. It seemed empty.

Hashirama guided him to the center of town. His father's office was in the building here, and it was on top of of a small cell block only meant for major crimes.

Only once had the Uchihas ever used those cell blocks. A few years ago, they had locked up his estranged cousin. He had murdered three out of pure curiosity, putting everyone in over-protection mode. When he was caught, he was immediately put in the cells. He hadn't heard about him since, so he assumed that he was executed.

He stepped inside the familiar building. When he was much younger, he would sometimes come and greet his father after he was done with his meetings. Once he had been able to sit in on a meeting, and at the time, it made him feel like he was fully matured.

But now, Butsuma Senju sat at his father's desk, looking bored until Hashirama walked inside.

"I thought you were never going to come."

"Uchiha-san was sick. I told him to rest before we came."

"How kind. Leave. I'll send someone after you when I'm done."

Hashirama bowed and backed out of the door. A thought crossed Madara's mind. Butsuma was intimidating to his son, just like Tajima was to him.

"My son is much too soft. I'm sure you've noticed. But nevertheless, let's get started." Butsuma walked over to Madara and placed a fingered under his chin.

"Don't touch me, Senju," he spat. Butsuma gripped his chin and cheeks in a way that would surely leave bruises.

"So tell me, Madara Uchiha. Where is Tajima?"

"How would I know?" A punch to his face sent him falling to his knees.

"Don't take that attitude with me, Uchiha-scum! You _will_ tell me!"

"I don't know!"

"And I don't believe you. You must have some idea of where they have went off to, do you not?"

"Not a clue," Madara muttered.

Butsuma took hold of his hair and dragged him over to the wall, forcing him to stand on his tiptoes. "You're lying to me."

"I'm...not. I do not know. Even if I did, I would never tell you!"

"Is that a confession?"

"It is not. I don't know."

"I suggest you start talking, or things might get...uncomfortable for you," Butsuma said, letting his free hand slip down his Madara's crotch.

"I am no woman! Get your filthy hands off of me!"

"You are quite the looker, however. I've heard many things about you, you know. How you and Daddy would disappear for days at a time."

"Do not speak of my father like that! He would never be so vulgar!"

"I've heard many whispers about wanting you in bed- both men and women. Right here in your own village."

"What are you trying to achieve?"

"Who knows? If you want protection, then I suggest you start talking..Otherwise," Butsuma moved his hand back to his cheek and moved his head so that he was looking at a guard. "I might let my friend over there have you."

"I do not fear you, Butsuma Senju."

**Start**

Butsuma moved his mouth next to Madara's ear and whispered, "You should." He nodded at the guard. "He's all your's."

The guard took hold of him and pressed up against him. Madara clenched his teeth as the guard groped him. "Let go of me." The guard's hand moved so that it was right between his skin and the fabric of his pants. "No! Stop!" He kicked backwords, hitting his leg multiple times. "Don't touch me!"

"I told you. Tell me where Tajima is, and you won't have to go through this."

"I don't know! I don't know where my father is!"

The guard stood up and smacked Madara across the face before pulling down his pants. Madara squirmed and a few tears fell. He watched as Butsuma sat back and lounged in the chair.

The door suddenly opened and Hashirama walked in, wide-eyed. "What the fuck are you doing? Father!"

"Hashirama, leave."

"I will not stand by! Senju are not that low!" Hashirama retorted before shoving the guard off of Madara and pulled up his pants.

"Take him, then. You are soft, Hashirama. I'm ashamed."

Hashirama scooped up Madara in his arms and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this was a quick update. I was feeling really inspired. You guys might get another soon since I'm out of school again tomorrow. **

By the time Hashirama was in front of his house, Madara had composed himself. He wasn't shaking and no tears were falling down the sides of his cheeks. If anything, he was angry. Mostly at himself, but also just at the world. He was strong! He was Madara Uchiha! He had been called a prodigy, a genius. Yet he couldn't save himself from unwanted touches. He had been saved like some damsel in distress. It took a hit on his pride, and it hurt him down to his bones. He put his feet on the ground, stepping out of Hashirama's hold. Hashirama pulled out a kunai and slashed the rope binding Madara's hands.

Madara couldn't even muster up words; let alone look Hashirama in the eyes. He stepped inside his house and immediately went upstairs to his room. He slammed the door and let the tears flow. He started punching the wall. "I am _not _weak! I'm strong. I'm an Uchiha. I'm strong..I'm strong!" he repeated. He kept assaulting the wall until there was a hole and he was shaking. "I'm not some damsel, I'm Madara Uchiha," he choked through his sobs. He fell on the floor, holding his knees to his chest.

"Father, why did you leave me behind? Do you hate me that much? So much that you would leave me all alone?" he said bitterly. "I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, _I hate him_!" He snarled his nose. "'_Madara, don't act like a faggot! Quit your sniveling!_' he would say. _'Do you want to be whipped? Man up!'_ he says," Madara mocked. He placed his head in his knees. He didn't really hate Tajima. His relationship was strained after the death of his elder brothers, but he didn't hate him. He feared him, but that was to be expected. Tajima Uchiha was not kind to anyone.

Madara pushed himself up and practically dragged himself to the shower. He turned the water on hot and stripped his clothes. He stepped inside and started scrubbing himself. He felt dirty. He didn't like the feeling. It wasn't pleasant for him. He scrubbed his skin until he was red all over and turned the water off. He looked into the mirror. He noticed the blue-purple place on his cheek. He probed at it with his fingers and flinched. It hurt but he was sure the nothing was broken. He had experienced that before, and a broken cheek would hurt much more. Other than his face, nothing else was damaged. He wrapped a towel around his waist and hurried back to his room. He slipped on clean briefs and climbed into his bed, hiding under his covers. It was early for him to sleep, but he didn't feel like doing anything else.

The next morning, he woke up to light shining in from his window. The side of his face somehow managed to be sore and numb at the same time. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and kicked off his covers from on top of him. He hadn't slept well. His dreams were full of nightmares. That wasn't anything new to him. He had always had nightmares often. In fact, one of the most common ones was him being trapped in a white room. There was no door, no window, and he could never see where the wall touched the floor. It kept growing smaller and smaller until he couldn't breathe. At that point, he usually wakes up, but on his off nights, he could feel his bones crunching inside the room.

He stood up and dressed himself in loose fitting, comfortable clothes. He opens his door and lightly shuts it. He tiptoed down the stairs and took a look at Hashirama. He was asleep on the couch, lightly snoring and his mouth was open slightly. He turned and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and rummaged through it until he found a juice box and an apple. He shut the door behind him with his foot. He almost dropped his juice when he turned to see Hashirama standing by the door.

"Good morning."

"...Morning," Madara mumbled. He tried to sneak by but Hashirama stopped him.

"Are you...alright?"

Madara clenched the apple in his hand. He took a step back before looking Hashirama in his eyes. "Why?"

"I just wanted to kno-"

"Not that. Why did you help me? I've done nothing but give you a hard time."

"Why? Because no body deserves to be treated like that. It's also because I consider you a friend, you know. I like you. You have always been in my head. Ever since the day that we first met. I went there everyday for months just to see you again. Truth is, Madara, I've been waiting to see you again."

After discovering Hashirama was a Senju, he had stayed away from the woods. He didn't go back until about three years ago. He noticed the scratch marks on the trees. They seemed to be enough for many months. But the thought that Hashirama had made those never crossed his mind.

Madara stared at him, dumbfounded. "We met once. I don't see why you would come back so many times."

"I wanted to see you again, and until now, I never managed to do that. I never even knew your name. But here you are."

Madara looked away from him, a look of pain passed through his eyes. His father had literally beat into him that he needed to stay away. So that's what he did. That's why he never showed up or tried to communicate with him.

Hashirama put his forehead against Madara's. "I'm right here. I'm here with you. So please, don't push me away."

Madara's face turned red. "Right now, you're much too close, Senju."

"I'm more than just 'Senju' you know."

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**I need to mention that about a week has passed between this chapter and the last one. I didn't make that clear- that's my fault. I also want to mention one other thought. So for all you Lord of the Ring fans, I would totally compare an Uchiha to an elf. Think about it. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Madara sat with his legs crossed in the chair across from the couch. On the couch, Hashirama was looking down at a paper with a perplexed expression of his face. "What are you doing, Hashirama?" he asked curiously.

"I'm going to sound crazy."

"Don't you always?"

"I know how I want to move towards peace."

"And how would that be?"

"I want to start a village! A ninja village. You know, both of our clans could live together and other clans could too. Think about it."

"And how would you get everyone to corroborate? By force? That would not end well."

"Of course not by force. Who would be loyal if they were forced? Does everyone not grow tired of all the deaths that happen? All the pain? I do. ...I even have a name. Konaha. The Village Hidden in the Leaf! But as for the symbol.."

Madara stood up out of the chair and walked over to Hashirama, pushed the paper slightly forwards, and sat with his back to Hashirama.

"What are you doing?"

Madara pulled his hand around his waist and placed his hand over Hashirama's then began to guide him into drawing a symbol. It was a simple swirl with a triangle near the bottom. "A leaf would be appropriate, yes?"

"It's perfect! Well, almost," Hashirama said as he moved his hand over Madara's and made the same symbol but so that it would open at the top into a small horizontal bar. "Everyone would be free, let's open it up."

"Now it's perfect," Madara said. He slightly turned his head to Hashirama and something close to a smile appeared on his face. "Tell me more."

"Many clans will live together. We could take ninja jobs to pay for the construction of the village. Every child will be safe. Everyone would stand together to protect it from foreign affiliations."

Madara's head was tilted backwards so that he was seeing the spark in Hashirama's eyes. "It would be risky to start out at first, you know. But I think that..if you succeeded, it would be a great thing."

Hashirama's arms lazily drooped around Madara's shoulders. "I'm glad you think that because I want _you_, Madara, to help me."

"What use would I be?"

"You're going to be the leader of the Uchiha clan one day."

"If you're suggesting that I use that to overpower my clans' voices, then you are mistaken. I would not do that."

"No, no! I'm saying that you could be an advocate for your clan like I will be for mine."

Madara closed his eyes. "An advocate, then. I can do that."

Hashirama looked down at Madara. He was completely calm, and even though he wouldn't say it aloud, beautiful. He did have to admit that the Uchiha Clan were a very attractive clan. With their raven black hair and onyx eyes that matched with pale skin and lithe figures- it would be a lie to say that they were not. But ever since he had been in the same house as Madara, it was like he couldn't stop thinking about him. Was he alright? Did he need his space? Was he lonely? Should he stay away or give comfort? His silky hair, his black eyes, the way he only smiled when he was alone reading a book. He loved these qualities about him.

"What are you thinking about now?" Madara asked.

"It's nothing. What are _you_ thinking about?"

"About you. You have a weird expression all over your face, you know."

"Sorry, I'm afraid that's just my face." Madara snorted.

"But really, what are you thinking about?"

"You. You're something you know."

"Of course. I'm very much tangible," Madara teased.

Hashirama poked him in the cheek. "Well look at that. I guess you are!"

Both of them fell silent and stared in each other's eyes. A similar look passed over both of their faces before Hashirama leaned in. "May I?" Madara hesitantly nodded his approval before Hashirama pressed his lips against Madara's lips. Hashirama pulled back and put his forehead against Madara's after a few seconds.

"It's taboo, you know."

"I know."

"Somehow, I don't mind."

"Good. Because neither do I."

Just as they were about to kiss again, a knock sounded at the door. "I got it," Madara said. He walked over to the door and opened it. Butsuma and Hashirama's younger brother was standing in the doorway. He took a few stiff steps away from the door.

"Dad. What brings you here?" Hashirama said, coming up to the door.

"You need to leave temporarily. Tobi will take over until you get back. I have a mission for you."

"What is it?"

"I have a lead. I need you to scout."

Hashirama nodded and stepped outside the barrier. "Tobirama, play nice." The white-haired Senju snorted and stepped inside. Madara turned on his heels and left to go into the kitchen. Butsuma met Tobirama's eyes before shutting the door and leaving with Hashirama.

Madara took his cup of tea and sipped on it. It wasn't hot anymore, unfortunately, as he had forgotten about it while talking to Hashirama. He heard the air whizzing behind him and he quickly activated his Sharingan and stepped to the side, spilling his tea. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"My brother might be soft, but I am not my brother. You do as I say. When I say. Where I say."

Madara couldn't could back a laugh. "Is that so? I think not."

"What do you really think is going on out there?"

"Considering that you're a sensor, I would say that sending Hashirama away was a front."

"Correct."

Tobirama walked over so that he was leaning over Madara. "You do not intimidate me, _boy,_" Madara growled. He took Madara by the arm and quickly moved his shirt over his sharingan before taking out a blindfold and tying it around his eyes. To defend himself using his jutsu would damage his house, and that would just be a mess. So he started to punch and claw at Tobirama, who did the same. Once Madara was on the floor with his arms behind his back.

"So this is how things are going to work," Tobirama said as he tied Madara's arms up to his elbows, "I ask questions, and you're going to answer. Is that simple enough for you?"

"Fuck off."

"I _said_ is that simple enough. Are we clear?" Tobirama said, yanking his head back by his hair.

"Crystal," Madara muttered.

"Where is Tajima Uchiha?"

"This again? I told your father! I don't know!"

Tobirama twisted his arms slightly, causing him to cry out. "Are you sure? No ideas?"

"No!"

"Why leave you behind? You're the heir, after all."

"I don't know! Father probably thought I was dead."

Tobirama moved his hand down to Madara's fingers and started wiggling his right index finger. "Why would he think that? Tell me everything that happened that day." He bent the finger enough to where it hurt.

"Agh! F-father gave me the day off, so I went into the woods so that I could read. When I did, I heard you Senju. So I ran back to warn my father. He told me to take my mother and brother to our safe-house. I did and then came back to fight with him. He to-" He cried out when he felt the crack of his finger. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"And? Keep going," Tobirama said as he took another finger in his hands.

"He told me to leave. When I got back to my mother and Izuna,...th-they," his voice dropped off. Another crack sounded and he hit the ground with his forehead, crying out in pain.

"They..? Keep going. You have eight more."

"They were...?" Tobirama knocked his head into the wooden floor, busting his lip.

"Dead! Bleed out. Dead," he screamed.

"What else?"

"Your asshat of a father knocked me out," he said. Pain shot up his hand again, and he let out a sob.

"Brave-o. Now tell me, Uchiha, where are some possible hide outs away from here?"

"I don't know! I've never been farther than the woods."

Tobirama stood up and pulled Madara up onto his feet and then shoved him on the couch. "Father will be here soon, Uchiha-scum. Behave and perhaps he'll get a healer for your hands. Or maybe you'll lose circulation soon. Then it'll just be numb."

Madara clenched his teeth as dread filled his stomach. He was starting to lose feeling in his arms, which in a way, he was thankful for. His lip was still bleeding, but it would stop soon. He tried to calm himself, but between his discomfort and pain, he couldn't.

It seemed like hours passed, but it was only about thirty minutes until he heard Butsuma walk back inside. "No permanent damage, I hope."

"Just a few broken fingers and a split lip."

Madara heard the older mans' footsteps. He wished he would just pass out now. "We meet again, Madara Uchiha."

He didn't answer, or even attempt to look in his general direction. "You know, you're really of no use to me any longer. Leverage or not, Tajima sure is taking his time."

"I would have thought that you would appreciate not being attacked immediately," Madara said. He heard a chuckle coming from Butsuma as he felt the ropes loosen around his arms.

"Don't misunderstand. Perhaps he got himself injured. Or maybe he fled. Who knows? Poor Madara Uchiha. He's all alone with no friends or family. He's been abandoned!"

"Your provoking does not bother me."

"Oh, but the next thing might, so pay attention. You know, you were a target of mine from the getgo. Remember Mother-dear and Izuna? They were clones. I'm surprised you couldn't tell in all honesty. I allowed them to leave. I was not unkind to them. When Tajima found out, he went after them. I assume he figured that you left with them."

"They're..not dead then." He started crying but this time out of happiness. His mother and Izuna were not dead! They were okay!

"Here's the thing, though," Butsuma said, bending over and whispering into his ear. "When I do find them again, I will kill them. I'll even make you watch! Won't that be fun? If you think loosing them the first time hurt, you just wait until you actually see them slaughtered."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll be saying whatever I'll say at the bottom today.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

For the past two days, Madara had been staying in his bedroom, curled up in the corner. He had no interest in seeing Tobirama around after what had happened. After they were done with him, Butsuma had decided to kick him around until a healer showed up. They had fixed his fingers, but that didn't mean that he wasn't sore. The door opened and he expected to see Tobirama looking in, but it was Hashirama.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"I'm positive."

Madara pushed himself onto his feet and practically jumped on Hashirama. He wrapped his arms around him. "Good."

"Are you alright? What happened?"

For a split second, Madara considered telling Hashirama what happened. "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

Hashirama leaned in but stopped and grasped his chin. "Your lip is split."

"It doesn't matter, okay? I'm perfectly fine."

"It does matter!" Hashirama pulled him into a hug and noticed that he winced. "Lift your shirt up." Madara frowned and looked the other way as he took his shirt off, revealing bruising where he'd been kicked. "You just wait until I-"

Madara placed a finger over Hashirama's lips. "No. You will not do anything. Just..make me forget, okay? I missed you."

Hashirama moved his hands so that either one was on each side of Madara's cheeks. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Madara's. Both of them start walking backwards until Madara was on his bed with Hashirama on top of him. Hashirama pulled back. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Madara said.

Hashirama moved to his neck and put his hands inside Madara's. He moved downwards until he hit the edge of the fabric separating him and Madara's privates. He moved back up and pressed his mouth to Madara's. One hand slipped down, cupping Madara's privates. Madara slipped down so that he was in front of Hashirama's crotch, he looked up for permission before pulling out his junk. He locked his lips around it and started to suck on it, twisting his head at times. Hashirama let out a groan and clutched the sheets before pulling Madara back up beside him.

"Is this your first time?" Hashirama asked.

"Yeah," Madara said. A light blush fell over his face as he reached inside his night stand, pulling out a bottle of lube.

"Tell me if I'm going too fast, okay? I don't want to hurt you." Madara nodded and kicked off his remaining clothing.

Hashirama poured a generous amount on his hand. He rubbed the excess over Madara's entrance and took Madara's hand with his other hand. "Relax." He slowly pushed a finger in. He waited for an affirmative to keep moving on. He pushed in a second finger, waited and started to stretch the ring of muscles. He repeated the process until three fingers was no issue. He pushed in slowly, groaning. He waited for Madara to adjust his position before moving slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Madara said. He took ahold of Hashirama's shoulders. Hashirama put his mouth to Madara's neck and started gently sucking. "Mmm!" About a minute later, the pace got faster. Hashirama moved back up to Madara's mouth.

About ten minutes later, both were at their max. "H-ah-shirama! I-I'm going to..."

"M-adara!"

Both came at roughly the same time. Hashirama waited momentarily before pulling out. Madara was breathing heavily. He was covered in his own semen and sweat. His face turned red from embarrassment.

"Let's hit the showers," Hashirama said, winking. He picked Madara up in his arms.

"Why are you-"

"Trust me on this one. Walking will be a challenge for the next bit."

"So you've...uh.."

"I was fifteen. He was passing through. My father walked in, and oh dear." Hashirama opened the bathroom door and set Madara on his feet. He turned the water on and stepped in with Madara.

"Madara, I know you don't want to talk about it, but.."

"Your father came here. He..told me some things."

"Things?"

"My family is not dead. They're out there somewhere."

Hashirama was completely silent for the next five minutes. Both of them washed their hair and bodies during this time.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes and no."

"Are you going to run?"

"No. I am staying right here. You have no worries, Mr. Babysitter," Madara teased, poking him in the cheek. Hashirama wrapped his arms around his waist and laughed.

"I'm not lying, you know," Madara said, leaning against Hashirama. "I don't know where they ran. I've never went further than the woods." He placed his hands over Hashirama's.

"I don't care if you lie or don't lie. I don't want to see you gone again," Hashirama said, kissing him on the lips. "But I have a surprise for you."

"And what would that be?" Madara asked.

A poof sounded and smoke appeared in the room. In place of Hashirama, Tobirama stood. Madara's eyes widened and he struggled.

"Y-you! No..No! Let go of me! Let go!" Madara angrily punched him.

"What a whore. I didn't even have to work to get you into bed. You weren't that bad of a fuck, I must admit, though."

Madara couldn't even make out words through his shock. He started shaking and screaming. "Let go of me!"

"No more kisses? I'm hurt. It was that easy to not only get into your pants but also make sure that you're in check. I still can't believe nii-san would go for you, though."

Madara's hands dropped to his sides and tears rolled down his cheeks. "But now you can say that you're experienced, right?"

"Fuck you! You..you.." Madara couldn't even get his words out. He elbowed him in the ribs. "I decided two days ago that I wouldn't hurt you, you son of a bitch. But you have crossed the fucking line." His Sharingan activated as he started to kick and punch Tobirama, not letting up even a little. "You asshole!"

Tobirama grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him. He lifted him up in the air by neck. Madara's hands went to Tobirama's hand while thrashing his legs around. Tobirama got hit by one of his kicks and went flying backwards. Madara ran out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He pulled on a pair of pants and was about to reach for his shirt before he crumpled to the floor. He was completely paralyzed- he couldn't even move. Tobirama walked inside and grabbed his clothes from the floor and dressed himself. "You're probably wondering how I got the chance to poison you. Before I fucked you, I coated my hand in poison. Luckily, I'm immune. It's not lethal. In fact, it will wear off in an hour or so."

Tears started running down Madara's cheeks and Tobirama snorted. "I didn't even have to work for it. Don't cry over losing your v-card. Nii-san is back in the village now. I'm leaving. You won't be moving for a while, so I'm unneeded. Good bye."

* * *

**Do you guys hate me now? I feel bad for him in all honesty, and I'm the one who wrote it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a bit late. I apologize. I honestly didn't have much inspiration with this chapter, so yes, it does suck pretty badly. I can't do much about that.**

* * *

As the feeling started to return to his limbs, Madara used his desk to help pull himself to his feet. He cringed and let out a soft groan. Tobirama hadn't lied. He was sore and it did not feel great to be on his feet. He stumbled over to his bed and stripped it down to the mattress. What if Hashirama thought he was a whore and hated him? He wiped away the tears from his cheeks as he got to work in cleaning up the mess that had been left. He piled up the sheets and started taking them downstairs. He walked over to the fireplace and shoved the defiled sheets inside it. "Fire Ball Jutsu!" He used the poker to make sure that the cloth didn't fall out. A knock sounded on the door and it opened.

"Hashi-" He turned around, expecting to see Hashirama. Instead, it was Butsuma Senju.

"It's your lucky day. I've heard through the grapevine that Tajima and his men are on my doorstep."

Madara took a few painful steps backwards. He clenched his teeth so that he wouldn't let out a cry. Two more Senju stepped inside behind Butsuma, who walked towards Madara. "There, there. Don't bother running. It won't work," he said. "Secure him."

Madara's sharingan activated and caught one of the men in his jutsu. The man fell to the ground after just a few seconds. "Do not touch me!"

"So you do use genjutsu. I've never witnessed you fight using it. Not flashy enough, Uchiha-scum?"

"If you want him," Madara pointed to the collapsed man, "to ever wake again, I just you back off."

Butsuma's face turned red, and he expected him to charge, but instead he laughed. "A child is making demands of me."

Madara used this chance to turn tail and run, using his chakra to speed himself up. This time, he didn't care about destroying the house. He just had to get out of the house. There were two exits, not counting the windows. One in the kitchen and the other as you first walk into the house.

Butsuma appeared in front of him and Madara used his body as a kick-off so that he flew backwards. "Do you honestly think you can escape? Madara Uchiha, you are outclassed. Your potential is great, but you have much work left."

"You know not of my potential."

"I know of your chakra. I can already tell it has passed your father's maximum. Yet, you're still growing."

Madara turned around and Butsuma somehow appeared in front of him again. "However, your speed does not yet match mine." Butsuma punched him in the ribs, sending him down on the floor. He coughed up blood and felt the scab on his lip open again, staining his clothes. "Madara Uchiha, I have plans for you. You will only wish you were dead when I finish with you." With that, he kicked Madara in the soft spot right below his ear. Madara's eyes rolled back in his head as he fell on his back.

A few hours later, Madara woke up. His eyes were once again covered and his hands were in shackles. A gag was in his mouth. He jerked at the shackles, trying loosen them. "There's no use in doing that."

He immediately knew the voice. It was Tobirama. He snarled and started jerking even harder at the shackles. "They have seals on them. And anyway, you'll be released soon enough. Tajima and dad are at a standoff."

"Right on cue, I hear someone."

"Tobirama, your father wants you on the battlefront. I'll take care of the Uchiha."

"Nii-san, be wise in your decisions," Tobirama said before slamming the door shut.

Madara heard a door slam and felt hands on his face. The blindfold and gag were taken off. "I can't undo the shackles.. I don't know this seal."

"I wouldn't want you to," Madara said. "You're going to be a great leader one day. Never put that at risk, do you understand me?"

"As are you! Madara Uchiha, you are both beautiful and powerful." Hashirama pressed his lips against Madara's and kissed him.

"Hashirama, don't..I'm disgusting."

"You are not."

"What's happening out there?"

"It's the start of a battle. Tajima wants you."

"How long would that last?" Madara snorted. "He will not be so bold. He will back off."

"Do you think so?"

"He's headstrong. Bold seems like it would be his style, but in this case, he may use his head instead."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I _am_ his son. I share much too many traits with him."

"Madara Uchiha, you are kind-hearted, hot-headed, intelligent, vigilant, cocky, beautiful.."

"As was he before my brothers died. We all change, Hashirama."

"You're not your father."

Before Madara had a chance to say anything, the door opened and Butsuma walked in. "I need you to leave. Find your brother." He waited until the door slammed as Hashirama left. "I guess it's true that you've seduced my son."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I believe that you do. But I am not here to indulge in an argument. You are coming with me." Butsuma picked up the blindfold and wrapped it around Madara's eyes, knotting it tightly twice. The shackles were released and clipped so that they were behind his back. He pulled him up the steps and took him east.

As they got closer, the voices got louder. "Where is Tajima now?"

"Getting closer. Our sensors tell us that he's less than half a mile away. There are almost 20 others with him."

"Good. Let him come to us."

It wasn't long before he heard the voices quiet down and he could sense the familiar chakra of his father. He was pushed to the ground with a foot on his neck. "How wonderful to see you once again, Tajima." As expected, there was no answer. "Here's how this is going to go down. You're going to leave, or I'm going to kill your son and burn down your village."

"Burn the damn village. I want my people and my son."

"I'm keeping this one," Butsuma said, gesturing to Madara. "The rest of them are all your's, Uchiha-scum."

Madara picked his head up and looked at the general location of his father. He gave a small nod, internally begging him to take the rest of the people.

For the slightest moment, you could see the anger in his eyes. He snarled his nose and looked away. "Very well." He signaled for his group of men to collect the rest of the villagers.

Butsuma yanked Madara up by his hair and tossed him to one of the guards. "Return him to where he was. Double the seals. Make the barrier impenetrable," he whispered. "I know Tajima will come back for his heir."

Hands wrapped around Madara's shoulders, guiding him away. He felt eyes on his back and he shifted uncomfortably. He felt the sharp pain of a needle in his shoulder before he collapsed on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I wrote a chapter. I'm sick, so I might have time to write tomorrow if I don't go to school.**

* * *

When Madara woke up, he could see that there was no light streaming in from his window. His muscles ached and there were rings of bruises around his wrists and ankles from the shackles. His bottom lip was swollen once again from the scab being reopened multiple times from both the gag and being thrown around. He pushed himself up so that he was sitting up right. He pulled back the curtains and looked outside. The moon as slowly lowering itself behind the faroff mountains, meaning that it had to be early in the morning. He stood up and flicked the lights on. He did the same in the hall and downstairs in the living area.

Madara picked up a chair that had been knocked over and started to fix up the house. He didn't need to, but he preferred a clean living space and also it kept his thoughts at bay. He was the only Uchiha in the village now, so what exactly did that mean? Why did Butsuma even bother keeping him alive when it would be so much easier to just kill him? When the living area looked to be somewhat kept, he moved on to the kitchen, picking anything up several jars and placing them in order on the counter and sweeping up any dirt on the floor.

Light was shining in through his windows. He yawned and put the broom back where it was supposed to go before walking back into the living room. He jumped as he seen someone standing by the door. "Hashirama! You scared the hell out of me!"

"You're up early."

"Am I?"

"I brought you breakfast. I know that your kitchen skills need work," he teased with a wink.

"You mean I don't get to cause a fire this morning? I'm disappointed."

Hashirama let out a laugh and put a hand on top of Madara's already messed up hair and ruffled it before walking into the kitchen and placing the basket on the table. Madara walked over and picked it up, placing it in a microwave to heat it up.

"Madara, we need to have a talk."

"Haven't we already?"

"Madara.."

"After I eat," he grumbled, taking the plate out of the microwave. He started eating, and when he was done, he started to wash the dish.

"Tobi mentioned something odd, and I wanted to ask you about it."

"What did he...mention?"

"Oh, it wasn't more than a sentence, but..something about, uh, your appeal."

"So basically, you're telling me that your brother is also a pervert."

"Be serious with me."

"Fine. Nothing happened."

"He also said that 'you haven't told me yet' when I didn't understand. What haven't you told me?"

"That damn Senju. He.. Oh, god."

"Did he..?"

"Yes."

"Did he push himself on to you?"

"No. It wasn't like that. He used a jutsu. He _looked_ like you. Exactly like you. Your voice, even your personality, was mimicked perfectly." Madara clenched his teeth as he dried the plate. He placed it back in the basket, but didn't make eye contact with Hashirama. "I didn't know until he released the jutsu afterwards."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Tobirama is to you as Izuna is to me. Family bonds are close. I didn't want you to hate me, okay!"

"Indeed Tobi is my baby brother, and I do care greatly for him, but I love you. I would never hate you." Hashirama walked over and wrapped his arms around Madara, placing his chin on his shoulder. Madara let out a small sigh of relief and relaxed in his arms. Hashirama tiled his face so that his mouth was by Madara's ear. "If I hit on you right now, would I have any chance?"

Madara rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Who knows?"

"I'll take my chances," Hashirama said, kissing him on the neck gently. His hands slipped down so that his fingers were entwined with Madara's. He spun him around and smashed their lips together. Hashirama put his hands under Madara's thighs and lifted him up. Madara wrapped his legs around Hashirama's waist and held on to his shoulders. Hashirama started up the stairs.

"Don't drop me," Madara teased. Hashirama winked and carried him into his room and straddled him on Madara's bed.

"Hashirama, wait."

"Yes?"

"You should be angry at me rather wanting to have sex. I don't..understand."

"Madara, you didn't do anything wrong. I want to show you just how I feel for you. If you're not comfortable, then-"

"No, Hashirama, it's not that. I.." His face turned red in a blush. "I would love to have sex with you. But I don't understand why _now_."

Hashirama place his hand on Madara's cheek. "I thought I wasn't going to see you again after yesterday. I was scared. Madara, now is for sure, but the future isn't so clear."

Madara nodded, satisfied with the response. He put his hands on the back of Hashirama's head and pushed their lips together.

An hour later, Hashirama's arm was wrapped around Madara's waist lazily and they were lying together. "I can't stay for much longer, Madara. I have to leave soon."

Madara frowned and pulled away. He took his clothes and started dressing himself. "Where do you have to go?"

"Border patrol. I believe that we're going to be going back to the Senju village pretty soon since it's a waste of man-power to be here. At least, that is what my father said."

"How far is the Senju camp?"

"About a 2 days walk from here. Cut that in half if you have a group of chakra users."

"How did you get to the woods when we were younger, then?"

"It was moved to a place with better security."

Hashirama pulled on his clothes and pulled Madara close to him, kissing him on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. Be safe, Hashirama. I-" he hesitated. "I will see you later."


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is late, I know. I've been really sick for the past week.**

* * *

Madara was sitting upside-down on the couch with several books scattered around him. He had reread his books, and now there wasn't anything else to do. He flipped so that his feet landed on the floor and pushed himself up. If Hashirama had been right, then before long, he would be back in chains soon. Yesterday, Hashirama told him that they would be coming to fetch him some time today, so he could assume that it wouldn't be long now. The timing was perfect, as he was sure that he had a high temperature and he could barely move. He stepped into the kitchen and pushed himself up so that he was sitting on the sink.

Nothing was outside, but he noticed that the leaves had already fallen from the trees. Meaning that harsher weather would be on its way. When he was very young, maybe around four years of age, his elder brothers would take him outside and help him build snow forts. They were five and six years older than him. They had died at the young ages of 12 and 13 in the last attack.

A knock sounded at the door, and he heard the footsteps approaching him, but didn't turn to see who it was. "Madara Uchiha, you're going to be coming with me."

"Get on with it, Tobirama Senju." He put his hands behind his back and felt rope being wrapped around and knotted. Tobirama slipped his arms around him and placed his feet on the ground.

"You're running a temperature."

"The seasons are changing. Of course I am, idiot."

"Come on, then." Tobirama pushed him out of the door, keeping a hold on his shoulder. He pushed him in the direction of the gates until they were standing in a small group of Senju.

"Everyone is here. It's time to leave," Butsuma said. "I have already sent the other group on, they will be going the quick route."

Madara turned his head to take a look at his village. This would be good-bye for an unknown amount of time. Possibly forever. This was where he had grown up, he didn't know of any other place. He had never even left further than the woods. Sometimes, when he was much younger, Tajima would bring him back something whenever he left. A book or toy, usually. He stumbled as he was pushed forward.

And they left. Tobirama stayed behind Madara, making sure that he didn't run or get behind. Madara wasn't feeling so great, he was nauseous and disoriented, not to mention he was shivering. His pace was gradually getting slower and he could tell Butsuma was getting irritated. "It's been only two hours. Are you that pathetic, Uchiha?!" Butsuma snapped.

Madara didn't reply. Rather, he didn't have a chance to, before breaking Tobirama's grip and vomiting in a bush. Butsuma yanked him up and felt his forehead using the back of his palm. "I'm not a medic, but I'm pretty sure that he's going to go into shock if that fever doesn't come down within the next hour. And I don't plan on letting him die just yet."

"What can be done about it?"

"We're close to a small town. There's probably a medic there. However, that's about two hours away. First, I'm going to cool him down, bring the fever down to where it's manageable." He nodded over to a stream a few yards away.

"Forget it. I'm _not_ going to sit in a stream."

"You don't have a choice. I didn't give you one." Butsuma stripped Madara down to his underwear and forced him into the stream, forcing him down with two hands on his shoulders.

"Let go of me damnit! It's freezing enough without being wet!" Madara started shaking and his face was red in humiliation. He couldn't even cover up his junk because his hands were tied behind his back.

"Keep complaining, and I'll sell you during the night. I'm sure I could find someone."

"Do you not feel ashamed to even look at me with sexual intent? I'm two years younger than your youngest son, you sick fuck."

"I don't care about your age. You would catch a handsome price. You are young and

an Uchiha. I don't think you understand. I've heard many whispers about you. The Uchiha prodigy and he they would kill for him in bed just once," Butsuma said mockingly.

Madara's face went even redder and he squirmed. "Get your hands off of me. You're lying. I've never even been out of the village. No one knows me or who I am."

"Not this time, I'm not lying. Even if you ran, you would end up somewhere else, perhaps half-dead in a dungeon somewhere, you know. I have been overly gracious and forgiving of you."

"If I am supposed to say 'thank you', you are mistaken, asshole. You fucking beat me and almost had me raped. So don't go around acting like I owe you anything!"

"You don't realize what being an Uchiha being prisoner really entails usually, do you? Well allow me to tell you," Butsuma hissed, moving his hands so they they covered his eyes. "Most would start by gouging their eyes so they can experiment on the Sharingan. A woman captive would have her uterus taken out, and a male would usually be castrated. After that.." Butsuma's hand snaked down and snapped the elastic band of his underwear. "They would be whores for the remainder of their time alive. And when they stop fighting.." Butsuma wrapped his hands around his neck without squeezing. "When they stop being of use, they are killed. Burnt at the stake, starved, skinned, tied to a post in the wild.. Most are not fans of the Uchiha, boy."

"Why? It's not as if an Uchiha can help they were born an Uchiha. The same goes for any other clan. What makes my clan so feared?"

"You are very young and somehow you do not bare your family curse. Yet. "

"Curse?"

Butsuma pulled him up on his feet and pulled his underwear up on his hips before dressing the Uchiha. "You should be alright for the next two hours."

"You didn't answer me."

"Nor do I have to," Butsuma said, shoving him towards Tobirama.

By the time that they arrived in the village, Madara had already vomited again and his fever was once again rising. His whole body was aching, and he was trembling from chilling. Butsuma signaled for Tobirama and the rest of the men to stay with Madara.

"Uchiha, sit," Tobirama said, pushing him towards a nearby bench. For once, Madara didn't argue.

Several villagers were staring at them, and he shifted uncomfortably under the gazes. Madara clenched his teeth together and waited.

About twenty minutes later, Butsuma was coming back towards them. "There is a medic right down the street. Come." Tobirama pulled Madara on to his feet and towards a building on the other side of the village. Butsuma took him by his arms and pushed him inside.

"Ah, there you are. I was told that a Senju would be coming."

"Could you take a look at him?"

The middle-aged man turned slowly and limped over to Butsuma and Madara. "An Uchiha, yes?" It wasn't a question. He looked at the bindings and gestured towards a seat. "A pure-blooded Uchiha, no less."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Madara said as he allowed the medic to sit him in the seat.

"You clans breed so much that you have tend to have illnesses more often than not. You seem overall healthy other than that fever you're sprouting. I'm going to give you feverfew for the fever. If you've been nauseous, it will help with that as well. You need to rest."

Butsuma had an irritated expression across his face before nodding and stepping outside to inform the rest of the men.

"You are Madara Uchiha."

"...Yes. How did you..?"

"Two Uchihas, a young boy and his mother, were passing by not long ago. They were injured, so I healed them. I heard them mention a Madara Uchiha was being held captive."

"How long ago was this?"

"About a month ago."

"Did you tell _him?_" Madara asked, nodding towards the door.

"It is none of his business."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because the young one gave me a message if I ever came across you. He said 'We are heading opposite of the rising sun to the edge of the mountain'."

Madara closed his eyes slowly and something close to a smile appear on his face. "You have given me a great gift. One day, I will repay you."

"I have done nothing. Do you hear? I do not want any trouble, child."

"I understand."

"You understand what?" Butsuma growled, walking back inside.

"That he must take feverfew twice a day until the fever is completely gone." The medic turned and reached into a cabinet, taking down a container of the herb. "This is what I have left. My stock is about to be refilled, I have packages coming in from the south. Take it. Make it into a broth."

Butsuma dipped his head before taking the container, tucking it in his bag, and pulling Madara to his feet. "Come." He pulled Madara out of the building, making him stumble over his feet and trip to the floor.

"Can you let me walk on my own?! I do much better not being dragged," Madara hissed, using his feet to push himself back upright.

A look of anger flashed over his eyes before he struck Madara on the face, sending him flying down. Blood dripped down from his nose and he looked up at Butsuma calmly. "You are nothing more than an insect, Senju. If you are trying to make me fear you, you are not doing a great job of that."

"Careful with that tongue before I decide to cut it!"

"Do my words cut your ego, Senju?"

Butsuma knotted his hand in Madara hair, dragging him up on his feet. He punched him once more in the cheek before throwing him and his bag at Tobirama. "Take him to the inn before I decide to cut his lifespan short!"

Tobirama bowed his head respectively before pushing Madara in the direction of the inn. When they were out of earshot, he snorted. "You don't know when to hold your tongue."

"You have no room to talk."

"Shut up, Uchiha. I am not as kind as my brother. You will not walk over me."

"Scary. I'm shaking."

Tobirama led him to a room in the inn and untied his hands so that he could tie him to a bed post. Once he was sure he was well knotted, he took out the jar from the bag and started preparing it. Madara sneezed as he opened the jar and twitched his nose. Once it was finished, Tobirama carried it over. "Drink it." He pushed the cup against Madara's lip and tilted it so the liquid drained into Madara's mouth.

Madara coughed and glared. "So you're going to drown me in broth?"

"Interesting idea. Let's try it one day."


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I thought I would try using Tobirama's POV for the first part of the fanfic. Tell me if you like this, and I might do it more often**.

* * *

Tobirama had a wet cloth in his hand and his free hand gripped Madara's chin. Blood had dried from when Butsuma had stuck him, and he was blotting the blood. Gently, though, gently. He didn't want the idiot to wake up again and start being irritating.

His father along with the other men were probably at the local bar trying to get laid. After all, they had been gone for at least a month from the village. The Senjus were honestly in much greater number than the Uchiha, and rather than a small village, it was more like a city where they lived.

Hashirama was probably there by now, wondering when they would arrive. He had noticed how his nii-san felt about this Uchiha, and he wouldn't be surprised if Butsuma did as well. Perhaps that's why he had bedded the Uchiha, to try to tell him that any relationship with Madara would end badly. Or perhaps he had too much to much sake and had decided he wanted revenge for seducing his brother.

He didn't regret it, however. Why should he? Madara was just a slave, technically. He could do as he pleased with him, and he had no right to say 'no'. He had tricked Madara into sex twice now, but he didn't know about the second time. He also hadn't told Hashirama about the first time. The second time, Hashirama had left the village early. He had to deliver a message, and Butsuma had ordered him to stay and wait for them at home.

Tobirama wrung out the washrag and dumped the water into the bathroom sink. He shut the door and sat in the chair across the room by the window. It was night time now. Everything was still in the dark. Lights were flicking off and the streets were abandoned.

An hour later, the door slammed opened and his father stumbled in the room drunk. Butsuma walked over to Madara, who had woken up from the door being slammed. "You know, don't you?"

**Switching back to Madara's POV**

Madara raised an eyebrow and crinkled his nose. Butsuma's breathe smelled like the bottles of liquor his mother kept. "Do I know what?"

"Don't play stupid. I know Misoka Uchiha passed through here with your brother."

"I did not know."

"Liar. Don't fucking lie to me!" Butsuma hissed. "I know that medic told you! But that's okay. I know, too. Why don't we take a detour tomorrow? Let's find little brother and mommy, why don't we?"

"I think you have had too much to drink, old man."

"You think you're clever, don't you, Uchiha? I'll kill them right in front of you, I will."

A surge of anger swept through Madara as his Sharingan appeared, and Butsuma had the misfortune of looking into his eyes. "Do not ever threaten my baby brother or mother," he hissed. Seconds later, Butsuma fell to the ground and Madara had blood dripping from his right eye. Tobirama ripped cloth from his sleeve and avoided Madara's gaze as he hurried to tie it around Madara's head, knotting it in his hair.

"He will not wake."

"He will."

"He will not."

"He will!"

"Tobirama Senju, you will strike a bargain with me. You will or he will die right there. He will not wake."

Ten minutes passed before Tobirama answered. "Very well."

"You unbind me, and I will undo it. I will leave. You won't follow me. That is what will happen."

"Fine."

He felt the binds loosen around his hands and they fell off. He ripped the cloth from around his head, ripping out part of his hair that was knotted in it. His sharingan flashed once before his eyes turned onyx. "It's done."

Madara opened the door and left the room, running down the corridor and out of the door. He didn't trust Tobirama to keep his end of the deal. Even if he did, Butsuma knew where he was going. He just hoped that he would make it to his mother and brother first. Hopefully his fever wouldn't act up, that would delay him.

Hopefully they wouldn't still be there and had met up with his father. Either way, he would do whatever he had to do to give them a head start. If Butsuma knew where they were, it wouldn't be long before he went after them.

He estimated that they were only about a day's travel away. The mountain wasn't that far away, and as long as he followed the river, it should lead him straight to them.

A day and a half later, Madara had arrived at the mountain's edge. The river pooled into a pond, and a cave was formed in the mountain. He walked around the pond until he was by the cave's entrance. He stepped inside. "Mother? Izuna?"

No answer.

He walked further inside until the smell of blood hit his nose. "Mom! Izuna, where are you?" When he finally seen the back of the cave, he felt sick to his stomach. His mother was sprawled out on the floor of the cave in a pool of half-dried blood. "Mother.." He walked over to the corpse and felt tears welling up in his eyes. "What happened?" He noticed a blanket in the corner and moved it so that it draped over his mother.

"Nii-san, is that you?"

"Izuna!"

Madara jumped up and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Nii-san! You escaped!" Izuna's hands wrapped around his waist and he buried his face in Madara's chest. "Nii-san.."

"Izuna, what happened?"

"I don't know..A clan that I haven't seen before attacked us..They called themselves the 'Hyugga' clan. Mom fought, but she was hurt.. And.." Madara could feel the warm wetness of tears through his shirt and held on to Izuna tighter. "I didn't know what to do, she passed away yesterday."

"It's going to be o.k. I promise. But you have to listen to me. First, let's bury mother. After that, I will explain what you must do."

Izuna nodded and pushed away. "Let's do it beside the pretty oak tree by the pond. I think she would like that."

Both of them started digging immediately. With their hands. With sticks. Anything they could use to dig with. They worked silently, not speaking to each other. What would they say? They were burying their mother, after all. This wasn't supposed to happen until much later, when they were grown with children of their own. Unfortunately, fate had decided to end their mother sooner than later. Once the hole was deep enough, Madara carried the body over and placed it inside. Gently, though, gently. As if she were asleep. As they pushed the dirt back in the hole and packed it tightly, Madara transplanted patches of grass over the area so that the grass would grow back.

"You will not want to hear this, Izuna. But you must run."

"Nii-san, come with me!"

"I cannot. The Senju know where I was headed."

"No..You can't leave me!"

"I must. Do you understand? You have to survive. Find father. Track him down. How hard will it be to find a whole clan?"

"Then you can, too!"

"I will stay. When they ask what what happened, I will tell them you died. That I buried you with mother. You will be safe."

"Nii-san.."

"Go. They will be here soon. Leave in the opposite direction. Once you are far gone, wait for two days before backtracking. Find father. Can you do this?"

"Yes, Madara-nii."

"Now leave. You can find food and shelter in the wilderness. You have been taught that much."

Izuna hugged Madara tightly. "Nii-san, I will see you again, right?"

"Yes. I escaped once, I can do it again. There is no more time, do you understand?"

Izuna bowed his head and took a few steps back before running in the opposite direction of Madara.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya, guys! I'm finally all better from being sick. Thank you guys for all the feedback. I will do it more often whenever I see the chance.**

* * *

Madara had spent the last hour picking flowers and dumping them on the burial site. He sat on the ground with his legs crossed and started braiding the flowers together and lining the grave. "Mother, what am I going to do? Did I do the right thing? I sent Izu away, but he'll be safe, right?" he whispered. Tears started dripping from his cheeks. He didn't want to cry in front of Izuna, so he held them in until his brother left. He lifted his arm and wiped away the tears with his sleeve. He continued braiding the flowers together until all the flowers were wound together. He arranged them so that they covered most of the dirt from the burial. Tears kept falling even as he was trying to calm himself.

Madara choked on a sob and started beating the ground with his fist. It wasn't fair! Why did she have to die? He had wanted to spare his mother from Butsuma, but instead, he was too late to help her. He bit his lip to hold in his sobs and let himself tremble rather than sniffle. He took sharp intakes of breaths and started whispering to himself. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." He kept repeating the phrase over to himself until he gained a bit of composure. "Father, did you even look for them, I wonder. Did you even care?"

He blinked his eyes shut for a few moments but opened them slowly when he heard the rustle of foliage and faint footsteps. He didn't move. Everything ached and he didn't feel like fighting right now. They could do as they wished, he didn't have it in him to fight right now. "You should have ran farther," Butsuma growled.

"I am not running."

"That's not a good decision on your part."

"What really makes a decision good or bad? What happens, happens." Madara was pulled onto his feet with his hands held behind his back.

"So do tell me. Where is mother-dearest and Izuna?"

Madara looked at him with an expression of pain and took a look at the grave. His answer was barely audible. "They're dead." Butsuma smacked him across the cheek.

"Speak up!"

"Both of them are dead," he choked out. Madara turned his head to wipe a stray tear on his sleeve.

Butsuma started to laugh. He looked over at the grave and walked over to it. He started to crush the flowers under his feet. It took two of the men to hold Madara from pouncing, nearly pulling his shoulder out of socket. "Get away from them!"

"Long live the Uchiha clan!" Butsuma mocked. He turned and backhanded Madara across the face. "You tell me nothing, boy!"

"You son of a bitch! You immoral bastard! I'll kill you!"

Butsuma signaled for the men to let go of him, and Madara fell to the ground. The Senju leader kicked him in the ribs. He heard a crack and white-hot pain shot up through his body. Three more kicks were delivered to various parts of his body and he blacked out.

Madara drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the rest of the day. He was slung over Butsuma's shoulder. He supposed that he had lost a lot of weight the past month, even though he had never been of large stature, so carrying him was probably easier than dragging him or walking. Each time he woke, the pain of his rib pressing against his skin sent him back into the much wanted lull.

When Madara finally fully woke, he didn't recognize his surroundings. He was in a gray room. His shirt was stripped and a bandage was firmly wrapped around his ribs, binding the broken one in place. He was on a bed with simple white sheets and a pillow. There was nothing around him other than a toilet and sink. The door was across the room and for some odd reason, there was no door knob.

Madara used a hand to push himself up and walked over to the mirror above the sink. He had dark under eye circles that looked as if he were bruised under his eyes. His lip was swollen with teeth marks and a split down the middle. The rest of his abdomen was littered with bruises, and he knew without looking that his ribs were bruised for sure. His hair was dull looking and tangled. What used to be lined with muscle was now just soft tissue. He was looking at a poor reflection of who he really was.

A knock sounded on the door, and Hashirama walked inside. "You're awake."

"So I am."

"Should I bother asking how you feel, or would that be stupid?"

"It's a kind gesture, but I do believe you can make a good guess."

"I have missed you, you know. I haven't seen you in so long."

Madara's face turned red and he stumbled over to the bed and sat down. "It wasn't _that_ long ago."

"It's been at least two weeks."

"No..I seen you three days ago...?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen you since I left for the mission, silly. Do me a favor and lay down. I need to check your wounds. It will be easier if you lay down."

Madara complied and laid down on his back. He closed his eyes before snapping open in realization. If that hadn't been Hashirama, then.. He had been tricked not only _once_ but _twice _a fool.

"Madara, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

No wonder 'Hashirama' had acted so strangely last time. It hadn't even been Hashirama. Damn Tobirama Senju, damn him!

"Right. Your ribs are going to take at least a week to heal even with medical jutsu. Let me heal your lip." Hashirama placed his hand over Madara's lip and a green aura lit up around his hand. He healed Madara's lip and dropped his hands to his side.

"Madara.."

"Yes?"

Hashirama sat down next to him on the bed and pulled Madara next to him. Madara laid his head down on Hashirama's shoulder and relaxed against him. "I'm sorry about everything. I wish I could just..make it stop."

"Don't blame yourself, idiot. It wasn't you that started the feuds between our clans."

"I know that, but I hate seeing you hurt."

Madara snorted. "I'm not _hurting_, Hashirama. I'm fine."

"You have a broken rib and your face is blue."

"I escaped, you know. I could have ran."

"Why didn't you?"

"Who knows? I found an answer and about ten more questions."

"Madara Uchiha, you are intriguing."

"Intriguing, huh?"

Hashirama laughed and moved so that he was facing Madara. He pressed his nose to Madara's and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm getting you out of this prison cell, okay? I'll be back soon."

An hour passed before Hashirama and Butsuma walked inside. He hadn't moved from the spot he was in. Whenever he moved, whenever he _breathed_, his chest sent a bolt of pain throughout his body. The bruising just added to it. No matter though, he would heal in about a week.

"Stand, Madara Uchiha."

Madara groaned before pushing himself up into a sitting position and then onto his feet. His teeth clanged together to avoid crying out. Butsuma strode over to him and yanked his hands behind him, obviously meaning to cause him pain. He wrapped rope around his hands while Madara tried to not cry out.

"Father, his ribs are already broken. You're going to cause them to pierce his lungs. A medic could not fix that in time."

"You're too soft. He's not going to die just yet."

Butsuma pushed him forward towards the open door. Hashirama walked beside Butsuma and Madara allowed them to push him outside of the jail building. Immediately he was met with looks of disapproval from the Senju outside of the jail.

"Why did you let that monster out?!"

"Why give him any comfort?!"

He noticed a small girl looking up at him with wide, blue eyes. Her brown hair was parted at the side and fell to her chin. He watched her tug at who he assumed to be her mother. "Mommy, is that an Uchiha?" When her mother said yes, she looked at him with amazement. "Uchihas are really pretty.. Woah.." When her mother gave her a disapproving look, she shrugged her off and continued to gawk.

Hashirama bent down so that he was in front of the girl and smiled at her. "Hina-chan, isn't it almost time for bed?"

"Hashi! I wanted to see what an Uchiha looked like.." Hashirama laughed and patted her on top of her head as he stood up.

"Be good. I'll see you tomorrow, Hina." She saluted and giggled before running off.

Butsuma moved his lips to whisper in his ear. "I suggest you keep going. Don't even look, or I can't promise your safety. From perverts to those looking to kill you, I wouldn't chance it." Madara immediately dropped his gaze and looked down at his feet. He had no reason to ignore the warning.

It took thirty minutes for them to end up in front of a building. He noticed the seals built into it, but they looked different than the ones he had seen on his own house. "These will not only keep you in, but keep anyone other than myself or my sons out."

Madara gave him a curious look as Hashirama opened the doors. Butsuma pushed him inside before slamming his hand and pouring chakra into the seal. "My chakra will make up the seal. My blood is also infused in it. Only another of my blood can go inside," he said before dropping his hand. "It's done."

Madara tried to press his hand against the door but was pushed backwards. He frowned and looked around the building he was in. It was simply built. It had furniture. He could see that the kitchen was small, but it was perfectly usable.

Butsuma left and Hashirama walked inside, shutting the door behind him. "I'll be back soon. I will grab us dinner, and we can eat together, okay?"

Madara hesitantly walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Hashirama. "I'll see you soon, then."

Hashirama grinned before hugging him back gently, careful to not hurt him. "Before you even have time to think."


	14. Chapter 14

**This isn't a chapter. BUT I have chapter one of this fanfiction rewritten. You can go and find it on my fanfiction list. It's literally called "Dollhouse 2"**


End file.
